<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Appetiser by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282536">[Podfic] Appetiser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guilty Wank, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, not too guilty though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chamyl's summary:</p><p>In which Aziraphale receives the kind of picture that was absolutely not meant for him to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Appetiser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165033">Appetiser</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl">chamyl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has a companion piece:</p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977185">Please Leave Your Message</a></p><p>The podfic to the companion piece can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282473">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Appetiser-by-Chamyl-ej47rj">anchor</a><br/><b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/lc9m8whqtxjgune/GO_Appetiser.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b>Music:</b> <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420">Silver Lanyard</a> by Blue Dot Sessions<br/>From the Free Music Archive<br/><a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/">CC BY-NC 4.0</a></p><p><b>Sound:</b> <a href="http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html">Plop</a> by Sabine Eismayer<br/>From Soundbible<br/><a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p><p><b>Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS</b> can be found on <a href="https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>